


Disorder

by AmorevolousLover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A humorous take on Junkmetra, Bad Pick Up Lines, Damn you Tumblr for fueling this ship, Drabble Collection, Dunk this shit right in the trash and call it Space Jam, F/M, I love this game so much y'all, I've been playing it all day no joke, It's my guilty pleasure, Junkmetra, Junkrat - Freeform, Making Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Other characters will be mentioned - Freeform, Satya being a bad bitch, Satya's first wet dream wow, Serious-Free Zone, She's a fucking babe ughhh, Super short chapters im sorry, Symmetra - Freeform, Symmrat, This story is just primarily about my two bbs, Yikes, how did I even find time to write this, i write as things come to me, in no particular order, pure filth, there will be smut, uh idk, what are these tags bruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorevolousLover/pseuds/AmorevolousLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disorder.</p><p>That's what he brought into her life as soon he stepped into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey bbs! This is my first try at the filth that is Junkmetra/Symmrat. This is just gonna be a bunch of drabbles in no particular order, except for the first couple of chapters, which will be mighty intense so beware ya'll lol.
> 
> Excuse me for any errors, thank you, and enjoy!

1. 

 

 _'Unsightly.'_  

 

Symmetra concluded as she observed the lanky junker from the side.

 

He was a complete and utter mess, his face covered in grime and oil from God knows where; his slouching posture; the tips of his wild flame like hair still smoking and burning from the bomb he _"accidentally"_ detonated during the gathering where he and his large partner were introduced.

 

She grimaced at the memory. What ever that was in that explosive had stained her sari and was an absolute pain to scrub out.

 

When she glanced back up at him, a crooked grin had grew on his face as he eagerly held out his plate to Winston for seconds, who was far from amused. 

 

The woman scoffed, he was the very definition of disorder and nothing good would come from attempting a relationship with him. Having made up her mind, she went back to licking her popsicle. It was a fairly hot day and she decided that she'd treat herself to something sweet, she'd earned it after all. 

 

She had finally located the secret base Overwatch was looking for. Apparently it held some information on Talon that they'd sought after way before Overwatch had even been disbanded, resulting in Symmetra being quite pleased with herself. 

 

As she stared into space, she felt a cold liquid running down her hand. She sighed, scanning her table for napkins and sighed once more when she found out there were none. 

 

The Indian frowned. She didn't want to display improper etiquette in public, but it seems as if there was no other choice. The napkins were all the way across the room and the liquid was quickly making its way down her fore arm.

 

Honey eyes scanned the area ~~\--Hana just walked off with arms full of Doritos and Mountain Dew, Jack sat at a table with Lucio and Zarya who only cackled at him explaining how Bush did 9/11-~~ to make sure no one was looking, before bringing her forearm up to her face. 

 

She stuck the tip of her tongue out and slowly licked the liquid up in a straight line from her forearm to the very top of her popsicle, careful to catch any stray droplets along the way. She had been so focused on not making a mess that she failed to notice a set of eyes staring intensely at her. She inserted half of the treat into her mouth and was about to suck on it before she felt the unnerving sensation of eyes burning onto her face. 

 

Symmetra's eyes flickered up and she almost choked.

 

The junker stared at her with the most intense expression she'd ever seen. His molten orbs devoured hers and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She watched as his gaze flickered down to her lips and almost fainted when his tongue darted out to lick his own.

 

 The architech's face burned hotly in embarrassment and she quickly stood up from her seat. Yanking the popsicle out of her mouth, she threw it away and quickly made her way out of the room, heart beating wildly in her chest.

 

 Why in Vishkar's name had he looked at her like _that_?

 


	2. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos, they really mean alot!

2.

 

Symmetra was pleased.

 

After the mess hall incident, she had been absolutely terrified. So after bribing Hana to spy for her with two party-sized bags of those disgustingly delicious chips she loved so much, she had found out exactly where the junker would be throughout the day. Using this information, she created a schedule for herself that would make her days Junkrat-free.

 

Her strategy had worked so far, it was going on three days since she last saw the male and she couldn't be happier.

 

As a conclusion, Symmetra decided to spend the last of her evening down in the work shop she and Torbjorn shared. The two builders were not exactly on friendly terms, their last conversation made sure of that. 

 

_"Your turrets have multitudes of imperfections." The woman declared._

 

_"Excus-"_

 

_"Quite frankly, the model is ancient. The projectile cylinders are much too small in comparison-"_

 

_"You can stop right there missy." Torbjorn interrupted. "I don't need you telling me what's best for MY turrets."_

 

_"But why? I am only trying to inform you of mistakes that can easily be-"_

 

_"How about you go fix yer own stuff, eh?_

 

_"I assure you Torbjorn," She said while daintily placing her human hand on top of her mechanical one."My creations are without flaw."_

 

The conversation ended with the engineer walking away and muttering something along the lines of "arrogant frosty bitch," which she only smiled at.

 

Symmetra yawned. It was pretty late and she was extremely tired, but she wanted to finish up a blue print that she started the other day.

 

As she scribbled down some more notes, she heard the door to the workshop open and close. She assumed it was Torbjorn since it was their workshop after all.

 

The sound of his footsteps getting closer reached her ears until they stopped at her left. Torbjorn didn't say anything, so she assumed he was still upset about the other day.

 

"Greetings my vertically challenged acquaintance," the architech greeted without looking up. "Have you realized your unnecessary stubbornness and come to make amends?"

 

"Vertically challenged? Ha ha! That's a new one!"

 

Symmetra jumped off her stool and almost fell if it wasn't for big warm hands that caught her by the waist.

 

"Whoa! Didn't mean ta scare ya sheila."

 

Her eyes shot up and she internally screamed; her plan had failed.

 

The junker stared down at her with a lopsided grin, his molten eyes sending a shock straight through her body.

 

He was tall,  _way_ taller than she was and found that it greatly annoyed her. His thumbs began to rub gentle circles on her skin which prompted her to remove his hands (Noticing that he had a prosthetic) and sit back down on her stool.

 

"M-My apologies," she awkwardly coughed. "I assumed that you were Torbjorn since no one else usually has business in our workshop, which brings up the question as to why you are even here." she finished, eyes narrowing.

 

The Australian's eyes widened and he quickly brought his hands up in a signal of surrender. "Whoa whoa whoa! At least introduce yerself before ya start to bitch me ear off!"

 

The woman assesed him warily before sighing."I...am Symmetra." she replied slowly with a look of disdain.

 

The male's hands flew down and he obnoxiously laughed. "Haha, that's a grouse code name sheila, but I was asking for yer real-"

 

"Symmetra." She repeated again, crossing her legs. 

 

His eyes flickered down at the movement and stared a little bit too long at her bare thighs, which made her squirm in discomfort, before raising his eyes back to hers.

 

"Heh heh, well Symmetra," He said standing up straight as he bumped his fist to chest. "I’m the evi--Australian bomber what bombs at whatever time he damn well pleases, and you," his voice suddenly lowered to what would've been seductive if he hadn't been wiggling his eyebrows like a maniac at her. 

 

"You, can call me Jamison." 


End file.
